


Letters (Ziam AU)

by Jay122096, sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay122096/pseuds/Jay122096, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayns little sister Safaa convinces him to join her on her latest charity mission: The PenPal Project. Through the penpal project, Zayn meets Liam Payne, a soldier on duty who was drafted straight out of high school. These are the letter exchanged between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Zaynie! Can we please go to the community center?! My teacher said that today they're gonna be doing The PenPal Project! Please Zayn?" Safaa begged her older brother.  
"I have no idea what that is, Saf. But, yeah. We can go. Get your shoes on and we'll go right now." Zayn said, not able to keep the smile off of his face at his little sisters excitement. Their family had always been one to help other out, but Safaa was, by far, the most enthusiastic. It was adorable how she wanted to do everything for everyone. Even if it was as little giving a homeless man the two dollars she had in her pocket on the way to the park. That was a big shock to Zayn the first time it'd happened. Safaa loved icecream and she was going to buy some when the truck came around, but when she'd seen that man sitting against the brick wall of the church sleeping, she'd woken him up and said, "Sir. This is my icecream money. But you need it more than I do. I'm sorry about waking you up, but someone migh have stolen it if I'd just sat ti there. Anyways, here you go and have a good day." before laying the two dollars in his hand and walking off, the biggest smile gracing her chubby face.  
Safaas urge to help those in need only got stronger after the accidents and she was constantly asking Zayn to help her get involved in something new. And of course Zayn could never say no to her. It's not that he wouldn't, he physically couldn't. Safaa was all Zayn had and he was all she had, he neede her to be happy. He couldn't lose anyone else. So he could never bring himself to tell Safaa no.  
Zayn was standing there, thinking about how his life had ended up here, being the legal guardian of a 10 year old at only the age of 18, no family or anyone to help him out. Safaa came into the room skipping and tugged on Zayns shirt, snapping him out of his trance. He smiled down at his sister and they walked out the door hand in hand.  
They walked to the community center in complete silence, Safaa admiring the pretty flowers that were starting to grow and Zayn admiring her. When they finally arrived, Safaa dragged Zayn right up to the program director. The woman looked down at Safaa with a warm smile.  
"Hi, Safaa, Zayn. Here to start the PenPal Project?" Ms. Gregory asked. When Safaa nodded excitedly, she started walking to her office, beckoning them to follow.  
When they got into her office she sat down behind her desk, pulling out a few papers as they sat down in the chairs on the other side.  
"Kay. Well, the PenPal Project is exactly as it's name says. You write letters to soldiers that're on duty and they write back. Your letters will be confidential and noone but you and your soldier will know what it says. This was created to give the soldiers a connection to the outside world and maybe even a friend. Now, there are only two soldiers available. Both were recently drafted, both straight out of high school. You can pick which one you want." She put the two papers labeled 'Soldier Portfolio' down on her desk and pushed them towards Safaa. The portfolio was basic information about the soldier and a picture. The first one was a girl with blue eyes and chin length brown hair named Amaelia Ernhart. The other was a boy with light brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes named Liam Payne. Safaa oicked up the page with Amaelia on it and hugged it to her chest.  
"Her. I want her." She said, looking up at Zayn. "We can't just not let Liam have a penpal too Zayn! Please get him, please?" Her bottom lip jutted out in possibly the most adorable pout Zayn had ever seen. He looked at the picture again. The boy was attractive, he must admit. And he looked nice enough. Even if he wasn't gay, maybe Zayn could gain a friend. So he nodded his head and picked up the paper. Safaa smiled up at her brother, happy that noone would be left without a friend.  
xxx  
When the two got to the small flat that they lived in, Safaa ran to her room to start writing Amaelia. Zayn decided to do the same and sat down at the kitchen table to write to Liam for the first time.


	2. Letter 1

Dear Liam,  
Hi, my name is Zayn! I know this is the first time I've written to you and I barely know you (which is actually why I'm suggesting this game in the first place, to get to know each other!) but I think we should play Quickfire! It's a game I used to watch the people on X-Factor play alot and I think it's actually a really good way to get to know people in a fun way! So, here I go!  
Name: Zayn Jawaad Malik  
Age: 18, turning 19 on Janurary 12!  
Favorites:  
Color: Red and black!  
Food: Chicken!  
Show: X-Factor  
Animal: Dog!  
Hobbies: Twitter, singing, drawing, dancing (even though I suck!), reading, and doing charity work with my little sister!  
Book: The Fault in Our Stars  
Movie: The Purge  
Song: Give me Love or Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran  
Other:  
I live in a small flat in London with my 10 year old sister, Safaa. I just finished school and I can't go to university, Safaa needs me! I have an obsession with tattoos and have alot of them! I also have a strange obsession with Doc Martens and leather jackets! I'm Muslim! My dad (Yaser) was Pakistani and English and my mom (Tricia) was English. I have an older sister (kind of...) named Doniya and I had a younger sister named Waliyah. Oh! And I'm gay!  
If there's anything else you wanna know, feel free to ask! I'm really looking forward to getting to know you and maybe even sparking a friendship!  
~ZM  
{8/7/13}


	3. Letter 2

Hello Zayn,

 

Wow, your name is... different. Definitely something I’ve never heard before (insert smiley face here)

And alright, I’ll play, though I must warn you: I’m not all that interesting to be quite honest.

Name: Liam James Payne

Age: 18, turning 19 August 29th

My favorites, I suppose:

Color: Purple ( too girly?)

Food: Chocolate! ( can that be considered a food? Well, it is now :) ) 

Show: Well, its been awhile since I’ve really watched a good show, but from what I can remember I really liked to watch just about any show on the Disney Channel. (too childish? *sigh* like I said, I’m not all that interesting)

Animal: Turtle! I actually used to have two. They’ve sort of died since then...

Hobbies: Well, being in the armed forces, my hobbies include un-loading and re-loading, running, ducking for cover, and defending. But I also enjoy a bit of singing whenever I can find the time to (:

Book: I’ve recently just began reading An Abundance of Katherines by the same John fellow! Small world after all, right?

Movie: Well, I’ve sort of had a thing for Toy Story ever since it came out for the first time, and the entire trilogy is sort of my favorite!

Song: Well, its hard for me to choose, but I’d have to say Mirrors. Its beautiful to me.

 

Other: Well I’m in the military (duh, haha) and I’ve only been here for about a year. Yup, fresh out of college, I was. Its been a bit rough adjusting to my new life here, but well, I didn’t really have much of a choice, I suppose. Safaa? That’s a really beautiful name, Zayn. …. As is your own...

Ummm, sorry, was that not right to say? Okay. I’m stopping that now.

 

P.S. I just... I was wondering... I hope you don’t think I’m prying in your life or anything, but I couldn’t help but notice you kept using past tense with all your family members? And why does your little sister need you? I hope I’m not crossing any boundaries by asking.

 

P.P.S Thanks for taking the time to write me. Its been quite sometime since I’ve heard from anyone on the “outside”, haha. This really... it means alot to me.

 

Your soldier,

 

L.J.P  
8/14/14


	4. Letter 3

Liam,  
Ha, is that good different or bad different? O.o I'm gonna just assume good since a smiley face was meant to go after that bit. So, thank you! You're name is quite nice too.  
Purple isn't too girly, it's actually a nice balance. CHOCOLATE! (sorry, it's the best thing EVER!) Not quite sure how a turtle can just "sort of die" instead of ALL the way die... But so sorry for your loss... I bet you have a beautiful voice to match your beautiful face! (You aren't the only one who can flirt not-so inconspicuously!) Toy Story? I've never heard of someone that's over 13 liking Toy Story, but hey, to each their own. And goodness, Mirrors is definitely in the top ten of my favorite songs ever! Justin Timberlake is quite fit! And it definitly a beautiful song!  
Well, you're braver than me. I wouldn't have been so quick to accept my fate if I were to be drafted. And Safaa says thanks for the compliment on her name, as do I for mine. And actually, that was rather sweet of you so it's acceptable.  
No, it's fine to ask about my family. I hope you aren't a crier though. It's quite a sad story, if I do say so myself. So, here goes:  
About a year ago now, my older sister Doniya got into a huge fight with my parents about being out past curfew with her boyfriend, who my parents already weren't fond of. And the day of the fight, her and my parents didn't speak the whole time and she locked herself in here room. We didn't see her all day and no one went to bother her, we figured everythong would be okay after a while. But late that night my we still hadn't seen or heard her upstairs, so my parents went to check on her and talk about the situation. When they went up, they found out she wasn't there and she'd left a note saying she was going to her boyfriends house and she'll be back in a few days when everything blew over. My parents asked my two younger sisters and I did we know where to find her and only Waliyah did, so they took her out with them to go find Don. We waited a long time for them to call when they found her and were on the way home like they promised, but they never did. Instead, a few hours later, there was a knock on the door and when Safaa and I opened it, we saw Doniya and two police officers. We thought she'd gotten into trouble with her douchebag boyfriend so we told them that we'd call out parents and they'd come deal with her. Then Don ran upstairs and the police told us that Waliyah and our parents had been hit by a drunk man driving an 18-wheeler and they'd all died on impact. Don was back because the crash had actually been right in front of her boyfriends house and she'd went out to see what was going on and noticed it was our parents. So the officers left and I just sat down on ther couch and held Safaa while she cried until she fell asleep. Then after a while, Don came back down and tried to talk to me, but I was livid and basically chewed her head off. I told her the whole thing was her fault and that if she wasn't such a disobedient whore, we'd still have our parents. She said I was a dick and that she was leaving to move to the States with Greg (her dickhead boyfriend). Then she went back to her room and about an hour later, Greg pulled up with a moving truck and took most of her stuff from her room and she left without saying anything to me or Safaa. Course, when Safaa woke up, I had to explain why Doniya wasn't gonna come back and she cried even harder. Since that day, me and Safaa have been everything to each other. It's always me and her, no one else. It gets a little lonely sometimes, but it is what it is. We have each other and that's all that matters!  
And that is how I became an 18 year father of sorts... God, I hope I didn't over share... But anyway, hope that wasn't to depressing for ya... And now, since I told you my story, I think it's only fair if you tell me yours?  
And don't mention it! You seem like you'll be really awesome to talk to.  
P.S. You look like a puppy! I like puppies...  
~Zaynie Poo (Safaa calls me that and told me to sign it like that)  
{8/21/13}


	5. Letter 4

Zayn,

 

Yes, it was meant as a compliment, so you’re very welcome. *smiley*

And I was sort of hoping you’d see where I was coming from with the whole purple deal, haha. As far as my feelings on chocolate go, I truly believe its the food of the gods that somehow, made its way to Earth. I feel strongly about my chocolate.

 

Turtles CAN sort of die… if you accidentally put two of them in a tank together, and they’re both males, things can, evidently, get a bit cannibalistic. Maybe… maybe I should’ve thought that one through a little bit better than I did…

 

And, um, thank you for the compliment. I don’t necessarily get them often, and well, thank you Zayn (:

I didn’t realise we were actually flirting. I hoped we were, I just honestly couldn’t tell because I’ve been here for so long, it seems, and I never really had all that much “experience” and I’m sorry if I’m making this awkward, ‘cos I tend to do that, and...and… I’m just… I’m stopping. Again.

 

And I wouldn’t really call it “bravery”. More like an “only option”.

And your story, just. Wow. You consider ME the brave one? Zayn, you’re more of a superhero than half the men I know. THAT in itself, is what makes a hero. Good...um, good job mate. And also, I’m so, so terribly sorry for all your losses. No one should ever have to go through that. Especially people like you.

 

And well, it does seem fair, I suppose…

 

My parents were… different than most parents. My dad was a drinker, and my mother was a right coward. For the last 10 years of my life, my dad, um, well, he abused me. Daily. He said it was because I was “weak” , and “weak boys couldn’t make it on the real world”. He claimed he was making me tougher, but I knew better.

My mother would sit there, and do nothing. Nothing but cry. And I never understood (and to this day still don’t) why she never at least… tried to do anything. Watched. She just watched.

As stupid as the idea seemed at the time, I planned, on the day of my 17th birthday, to tell my mum about me being gay. I’d known for quite some time, and telling my dad would simply do me in. 

So I went for the next best thing. I didn’t expect it to go well, but I also didn’t expect it to end the way it did.

When my mum found out, she started screaming at me and telling me I was going to hell, and that my dad would have my head if he ever found out about this. Why she said that, I don’t know, because the moment he got home, she goes and tells him herself. 

I’ll spare you the gory details, just know that I made it out of that house with four fractured ribs, a busted lip, black eye, sprained wrist, and cuts and bruises. Everywhere. 

How I made it the two blocks to my best mate’s house, I have no idea, but I did, and he took one look at me and drove me to the hospital. Lou, he knew what had been going on at home, and tried to get me to come live with him for months upon months, but I declined every time. I couldn’t leave my parents. I was too terrified of what they’d ever do if they found me again. So I stayed. All those hellish years, I stayed right there.

I stayed with Lou and his boyfriend for a year,and on the day of my 18th birthday, I decided to show that man I wasn’t weak. Well, that, and I had no job, and no way of supporting myself, and I felt like a burden on Lou and Harry, and sleeping on their couch got old after awhile. So, I did the next best thing and joined the military. 

 

And now, here I am, writing back and forth with a man who has quite the scruff, and quite the facial structure.

 

(Was that good flirting? I actually tried that time!)

 

P.S I hope you find me of enough interest to continue this, I’d really hate for it to stop… you interest me…

 

P.P.S Zaynie Poo? Nice one (: If it makes you feel any better, back home, my friends always used to call me “Lili”.

 

P.P.P.S A puppy, eh? Well, I like them too, and once again, thank you Zaynie .

I meant Zayn. Sorry, I’m writing in pen. And… if you don’t want me calling you Zaynie, I get it, I’m sorry. 

 

Let me end this before I make an even bigger arse of myself.

 

Your soldier,

 

L.J.P.

8/23/13


	6. Letter 5

Dear Liam,

 

Chocolate is a very serious subject. I fully understand your view on chocolate. *nods head slowly*

 

So, basically you’re saying that you’re a turtle murderer? Animals are people too, ya know? Don’t just kill them, Liam!

 

So awkward. I bet you’re adorable when you blush. Ohhh, could you imagine a puppy blushing?! It’d be the cutest thing EVER!!! Sorry, got distracted!

 

Wow. A man who fights for our country thinks I’m brave. Thanks for that, but I’m sure you’d think different if you’d seen how much I cried then. It was enough water to hold two Shamus… I get emotional easily when it comes to my family. And you’re right, no one should have to live through that. I would never wish that on even my worst enemy…

 

But anyways,if you consider me strong for that, a whole new word needs to be invented to describe you. Then you need to win the Nobel Peace Prize. That is… something, Liam. I don’t even know how to explain the way that made me feel. You’ve definitely had it worse than I did. You’re too nice (and cough, beautiful, cough!) (what, who said that?!) to have had to deal with that. I don’t even know them, but already I don’t like your parents. Sorry if that was crossing the line.

 

And I guess I should kinda be thankful that you were put in this position or else I wouldn’t have met you. But I’d rather know what I’m missing out on (an amazing person) and have your life been better than it was, than to have it turn out like this. But it is what it is and we can’t change the past, so we’ll just have to go with it…

 

(Yes, that was amazing flirting. I’m blushing. You have a nice scruffy face, as well!)

 

P.S.- Same. I wouldn’t dare end this. You’re awesome and I need a friend and you seem as good as any, probably even better than most!

 

P.P.S.- I’m gonna call you LiLi now and there’s nothing you can do or say to stop me! Ha! *evil laugh*

 

P.P.P.S.- Zaynie is fine. Safaa may get mad though… She just ran in and read this over my shoulder and said she won’t. And that you’re cute. Safaa is crazy. (I’m not saying you aren’t cute or anything.) (I mean, you are…)

 

God, now I’m making an arse outta myself, as well! Well, until next time LiLi! *wink*

 

~Zaynie Poo (Safaa says I have too.)

{9/3/13}


	7. Letter 6

Dear Zaynie-kins ( don’t even judge me),

 

I’m so glad that you now see my reasoning and seriousness for chocolate. Its basically a way of life (does that make sense?)

 

And I’m NOT a turtle murderer! It was an accident... that just so happened to occur twice. And they’re turtles, Zayn. Not people. Though I loved them like they were the children I never had, they were just turtles… God, I miss my turtles.

 

And look, a hero comes in all shapes and forms; Batman comes in a cape and mask, Spiderman comes in a suit, and I come in an Army regulated uniform. You just so happen to come in, well, jeans and a t-shirt ( I’m totally assuming I’m right here? ). But crying makes you nothing less than that, I promise. Pinky promise.

 

And pftt, please. Really, I’m just doing what I felt the need to do to make something of myself. Nothing more. I understand, there’s a lot that’s noble about being a soldier, but when it comes to me, I only became one to escape the hell that was once my life, and to take the burden from my friends. Hardly a noble reason if you ask me…

And I assure you, you’ve crossed NO lines. They could rot in hell for all I care.

 

And wow… you know… you’re so special Zayn, like honestly. I really don’t know too many people who would give up something they claim gives them happiness, simply so that another person’s life isn’t incredibly shitty. So, wow, thank you for that, it means way more than you think… (:

 

And thank you for that, I’m rather proud of my scruff! It took me awhile to have it grow back out like this. Its amazing they’ve let me have it for as long as they have, honestly. And blushing? Really? I’m really not that good at this Zayn, but thank you nonetheless (:

 

P.S Thank God! I was hoping you’d want to stay, but then I wasn’t really sure if you’d really want to, but now that I see THIS it just, and yeah, I’m happy. So, so happy..

 

P.P.S *sigh* Lili? Well, it sounds like Lilo, and if that’s the case, although Zayn sounds nothing like Stitch, that is what you shall now be named. Nothing you can do about it either! *sticks out tongue at you*

 

P.P.P.S You’re ….. you’re beautiful Zayn. Inside and out. And God, I hope that wasn’t too ridiculously straightforward because, honestly, that’s just the truth and.. I… I’m going now. Sergeant needs me… or something like that…

 

Your Soldier,

 

Lili 9/10/13


	8. Letter 7

Dear Lili (hehe),

 

Yes. Chocolate being a way of life definitely makes sense. Probably more sense than anything else I've ever heard of…

 

I'll buy you some more turtles. But only if you promise not to murder them again.

 

And you're right about the hero thing (and the part about me being in jeans and a t-shirt) but I really don't feel like a hero. Especially not when Safaa sess me cry sometimes... But okay, I guess.

 

And the fact that you didn't want to burden your friends (which I'm sure you didn't) is noble. And okay, I was worried I'd offend you.

 

I didn't either. But now I do! (It's you, by the way!) And I'm glad I'm not the only selfless person left anymore, though it feels like it sometimes. And I wouldn't say I'm all that selfless…

 

Well, the wait was well worth it, cause your scruff is hot. Wait, I didn't mean it like that. But I'm writing in pen and lines through words look messy so just ignore that. I feel like a wierdo now... Don't look at me. Not that you can, though. UGH! And you're very welcome.

 

P.S.- I'm glad I did this, too. This may be the best friendship I've had in a long time, maybe ever. And it's not even real. I mean, it is a real friendship. I just mean it's not, like, face-to-face. I really should stop making a complete ass of myself. Sorry.

 

P.P.S.- I would object, but I happen to love that show, so okay! You're my Lilo and I'm your Stitch. Stitch was freakin awesome! I wanna watch that show now. Speaking of Lilo and Stitch, you can be my ohana now! In the words of Lilo and Stitch and the whole cast of the show, "Ohana means family. And family means noone gets left behind or forgotten." I like ohana. Can you be part of my ohana? Or not, if you don't want to. I'm getting all wierd now.

 

P.P.P.S- Thanks, Liam. You too. You're, like, the most beautiful person I've ever met even though I haven't officially met you yet. And may never. I hope I may get to one day. And yeah, cause I totally beleive he needs you instead of you're just shy. *note the sarcasm* You don't have to be shy, but your blush is probably cute since you're a puppy so be shy. Or not, it's up to you…

 

I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm just gonna go now and pretend like this never happened cause I feel like a wierd idiot. Okay, bye Lilo!

 

~Stitch/Zaynie Poo (Safaa hit me cause I almost didn't put it!)

{9.17.13}


	9. Letter 8

Dear Zaynie, (you’re not judging me, I hope)

 

For the last time, it was NOT murder.. it was simply a tragic accident. Yeah, it was that. That’s my story and I’m forever sticking to it.

 

And I was right?! Wow, that made me smile… maybe I am a superhero or something…

And Zayn, look, crying isn’t a sign of weakness, nor does it take away from me or Safaa viewing you as strong. If anything, its a sure sign of strength, because it shows you’re passionate, and you care enough to honestly shed some tears and show your vulnerability. To be able to do that, in my eyes, is noble and to be considered hero status (:

 

And yeah, I honestly couldn’t handle the guilt I felt staying there. Although they said it was no big deal and they’d loved having me around, I couldn’t shake that nagging feeling I always had that I was being a bit intrusive.

There was that and I couldn’t handle the sounds they made when they- well… you know.

 

And thank you for determining the temperature regarding my scruff *wink*. Oh God, that was corny, wasn’t it? This… this is why I’m single. I just, I’m sorry. I’m stopping. And you’re NOT a weirdo, trust me… just, trust me when I say I’m a bit worse, hahaha!

 

P.S. I’m glad you like this friendship-not- friendship-cos- its- not- face- to- face- friendship (:

I really like it to… a lot.. And I’m sorry it took me so long to write you back, my company’s been in a war simulator for the past some-odd weeks and we weren’t to have contact with anyone. It was supposed to be the real deal type of training. And I never want to do that again, because it was so real and I… I really missed writing you Zaynie…

 

P.P.S. Apart of your ohana? I would love that, honestly. Its been awhile since I was able to truthfully say I was apart of one of those… It means a lot, so thank you Zayn.

 

P.P.P.S. Zayn, wow.. you’re just. God you’re such a beautiful human, inside and out. If only you knew how much I… nevermind, nevermind. And my blush is horrendous; it spreads all the way down my neck and I get as red as a tomato. The sight isn’t pretty at all, trust me. And if anyone’s the puppy here, its you, kay?

 

Stay beautiful, Your Soldier,

 

L. J. P

 

9/29/13


	10. Letter 9

Dear Lilo, (I told you I wasn’t gonna judge you!)

 

Okay. I’ll buy you more. But no more ‘tragic accidents’!

 

Okay. I’m strong. And passionate. And a hero. And not weak. And caring. And vulnerable… And noble. And smile inducing. And wierd and rambly…! Sorry!

 

I’m sure they really did want you there. And had sex, Liam. It’s not that hard to say. Sex is not a bad thing… It’s nice. Especially when there’s sound effects! Hehe! *Insert winky face*

 

Haha! I don’t get why you’re single. Any would be lucky as hell to have you. You’re corny, adorable, and a sexy, scruffy puppy man! Oi! I didn’t say that! Damn pen and messy lines.

 

P.S.- Liam! Stop being so damn adorable and making me blush! Or don’t. But I hope you never have to do that again! I missed getting your letters. I felt so lonely and friendless. Goodness, that sounded pathetic. Well, looked pathetic since neither of us can hear this. Speaking of hearing, I bet you have a really nice voice. All low and seductive and stuff. Mmmm…. MEHHHH! I hate my fucking brain for making me write stuff without thinking first. Ignore that. So sorry.

 

P.P.S.- And same. About it being a while since either of us have had an ohana. God, I never really think about this, I try to block it out because, even though you said it’s okay, I hate crying. Especially in front of Safaa. And I can’t at night because she might hear me and I don’t need that. It kills me when she wants to talk about them and cries. I love her so much and her being sad is the worst thing in the world because she just doesn’t deserve that. She’s such a nice person, Li. She gives homeless people the money she has to buy ice cream with. She loves going to the community center to do volunteer work. She’s the perfect little girl and she has to deal with this pain and someone this fucking broken. I can’t let her continue to live like this, she deserves better. I don’t know what to do...

 

Sorry about the tear stains up there. I got emotional and had to take a break from writing. Sorry. And yeah, I think we both need a new try at this family thing. So we’re family. Me, you, and Safaa! That’s all I need!

 

P.P.P.S.- No, I’m not a puppy! You are! And even all red, you’d still probably be really fucking sexy. ARGH! Bye, before I make an even bigger ass out of myself!

 

Bye Lilo! Hehe!

 

~Stitch/Zaynie Poo

{10.5.13}


	11. Letter 10

ZAYN, oh my Dear Lord Zayn!

 

How’ve you been?! I’m not dead, I promise, I’m still here, alive, kicking and well! Well, I’ve been better, what’s it been? An ENTIRE MONTH? I’m sorry I’m bombarding you with so much after disappearing for as long as I did, and I know I have so much explaining to do, I know I do, and I’m sorry I broke my promise to you. You know the one; I won’t EVER leave you alone long ever again? Well, I broke it. And I’m sorry, it was so entirely against my will, and if I could’ve opted out, I would’ve. Honestly.

I’ve missed you so much. So much more than it should be allowed to miss someone you’ve never even met in person before. Your eyes were in my dreams every night, and although I don’t know how wide and happy your smile can get, I’ve missed that too, if that’s even possible!

Okay, so now the WHY: Remember how I told you I was in the simulator for the combat zone for a week? Well, as it turns out, there was more reason behind that than just doing it for training. About three days after my last letter my sergeant came to my little corner of the base, and told my squad that we’d be needed for the real deal. No more simulators, no more practice; now it was do or die. And the moment he said that, my heart dropped. I really don’t want to get into specifics of what all went on while I was on active duty, but I will say that I saw some things no amount of training could’ve prepared me for. My own buddy, the one man here who I could say was here for me, and I for him…. I came back one man short. And it could’ve been avoided. It just…. I’ll stop. No need for further depressions, yeah? I was so scared that I would end up like that myself. I couldn’t just…

I may not be like the guys here who are risking their lives, while having a family they hope to return home to, no, that’s not me at all. 

 

But I have you.

 

And the thought alone of possibly not being able to return to write you one last time…. Let’s just say it was a bit more than I could handle. But I got through it. And I’ here, I’m back. 

And I hope… I really hope I can say this honestly this time… I’ll never leave you alone for as long as I did EVER again. If I do, I give you permission to find a new pin-pal, alright?

But I hope you don’t have to do that, and I hope I’m able to keep that promise (:

 

Alright, so, I’ve been thinking long and hard over some things, okay? And anything that you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to. You can call this twenty questions if you will, hahaha.

 

1) Do I bore you at all?

2) Do you find me interesting (when we’re actually exchanging letters)

3) Do you think…. I could ever meet you...somehow?

4) Do you ever think about me?

5) Do you think…. I could ever stand a chance with you?

 

And uhm, I know that this is just random, in regards to the rest of the letter, but while I was out there, and my mind sometimes (okay, most of the time, but whatever) drifted to thoughts of you, I just, I couldn’t get those thoughts out of my head. And I was supposed to be focused,and it wasn’t supposed to happen like that, and I had a job to do. But you distracted me! And you’re not even here. Your pretty face, and lovely cheekbones, and your face damnit. 

I’m sorry, I’m so sorry that just kind of uhm, slipped, a bit there.

 

I don’t even know why I still write you.

 

I have the skills and charm of a ninety year old mental patient.

 

My life is just one continuous stream of awkward and regrets. Regrets of being awkward.

 

Alright so… I think I’ve said all I have to say here. And I hope I answered any unasked question you had? If not, when I get your letter *crosses fingers* I’ll answer them then (:

 

Uhh, don’t forget my questions, too. Okay? Okay.

 

I, uhh, I love you Zayn. I’m not in love with you, though. I just…

 

To hell with it all dude.

 

Bye Zaynie, stay beautiful for me yeah?

 

Your Soldier,

 

L.J.P. 

 

11/6/13


	12. Letter 11

I don't think you can even begin to understand the relief and joy I felt when I got this letter! It's been absolutely too long! And I agree, the way I've missed you makes no sense because what sense does it make to miss someone when you've never seen them except for a single picture, never heard their voice, only seen their writing? It makes no sense at all, yet it makes perfect sense!

I honestly could care less that you broke that promise, the important part is that you're back! And it was for good reason, so no need to apologize. And I am so, so very sorry about your friend. It must be horrible, to lose the one person in your life that means something to you, especially after you've lost everyone else? This may sound selfish and inconsiderate, but I hope I never lose you, Liam. I was so lost for this past month because I thought that maybe you'd... y'know... And it wasn't a pretty sight. And I broke my promise to Safaa. I told her that after last time, she'd never have to see me like that again. But she did. And it was backwards, because she took care of me. I'm meant to be taking care of her, but instead it was the other way around. That makes me feel terrible, that I put her in that position again, at such a young age. But never again. I don't care what life throws at us, I won't ever do that to her again.

And even if it did happen again, it's your job. And I'm too attached now, I wouldn't be able to even fathom having this sort of connection with anyone else but you... God, I sound so clingy. I promise I'm not... That much anyway...

Now, as for your questions:

1.) Do you bore me?! Hell no, you don't! If you did, I wouldn't look forward to your letters the way I do! Safaa says that whenever I get a letter from you, my face lights up. And when I read it, I smile non-stop. And while I write back, I look happier than I have in ages... Safaa has a really vivid imagination... But there may be some truth to that. (Hope that's not creepy...?!)

2.) Of course I find you interesting! Refer to the previous answer for proof! (Kind of.)

3.) I've actually been wondering the same exact thing lately. I don't have the money to fly Safaa and I out there... And I doubt it's a place to visit anyways... How about this? You don't have anywhere to go when you get a holiday, right? Well, come here. Safaa has been asking a lot about you, I think she'd really enjoy having you here! And so would I. I mean, if you don't want to, I understand. But the offer is there. Let me know, yeah? And how about we Skype? I think it would be lovely to finally get to see more than a single picture? If you're up for it, add me on Skype (zjmalik0112) and send me your Skype name in your next letter and we'll set it up, yeah?

4.) Do I think about you... *scoffs* A hell of a lot, actually. I mean, honestly, a lot more than I should. And I really kind of wish that my hand would stop writing things that my brain wants to keep hidden, but then again I don't mind that it does this. But yeah, I think about you alot. *sings* I been thinkin bout ya! Do you think about me still? (That song is literally playing as I write you this letter cause I think about you so much!) (Nah, I'm joking, Safaa is listening to it really loud in her room. But still!)

5.) FUCKING HELL YES YOU COULD AND DO!!! (Damn hand has a mind of its own!) But uhh, yeah, there's no denying it. You stand a HUGE chance. I should be the one asking you do I stand a chance with YOU! So, do I? Cause you definitely do with me... Gosh, I'm creepy and weird and clingy and blehk...

That's possibly the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me... To know that you thought about me so much, it's nice to know I'm not the only one doing that. And I really hope I didn't cause you TOO big of a distraction, y'know, anything fatal... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if i did... And thanks for the whole cheekbones and face bit! That really boosted my confidence! Which is actually really low...

And if that's the skill and charm the average 90 year old mental patient has, then they are well off! Cause your skill and charm are... amazingly... amazing... To say the least!

The whole awkward regrets babbling thing you did was cute. But I hope meeting me (kind of...?) isn't THAT big of a regret... Cause I know meeting you (kind of...?) definitely wasn't a regret for me. It was a relief actually! I think it was much needed...

Love you to, Liam! (Same rambling thing you did cause it's complicated!) But of course, as long as you do the same, beautiful! *awkward wink* (I'm a bad winker...)

~Stitch/Zaynie Poo

{11.10.13)


	13. Letter 12

Dear Zayn,

 

Dear God, I’m so happy you waited for me and didn’t move on, and like I said, I’m sorry and I promise to try my hardest to not let that happen again. And just let me say that actually makes quite a bit of sense if you think about it long enough the way I had to.

 

The last thing you sound is selfish and inconsiderate. You’ve become my anchor, Zayn, and the fact that I left you just...so abruptly like that, I wouldn’t expect you NOT to kind of wonder what the hell I was doing over here, and given my circumstances, you assuming the worst case scenario is totally understandable, love.

 

Zayn...no. No, no, no, no. You did NOT break down because of ME? No, that just, that can’t happen. I understand and appreciate the fact that I’m almost guaranteed a cryer at my funeral when it happens, but you can’t go back to the dark place because you thought you lost me. Safaa…. you have Safaa to love, protect, bring up into someone who’s strong and can stand on her own two feet someday. I told you that crying was no sign of weakness, and I meant that, but crying because of ME of all the people to choose from is just… Please don’t cry Zayn. Not for me, not in front of Safaa, just don’t okay?

 

For me?

 

And uhmm, I’m actually glad you’re rather attached. (I hope that doesn’t sound too bad really). I just, its been awhile since I’ve been needed OUTSIDE the line of duty. It feels nice. I need you too, babe.

 

NoIdidnotjustcallyoubabeandI’mwritingwithoencilfromnowonbecausethisisridulousandI’mwritingwithnospacesbecauseIhopeyoucan’treadmegettingoutmymanyfrustrations.

 

And as for you being clingy, you’re far from it, I promise.

 

And wow, your face lights up like that? Over my letters?! Thank you just thank you for being that receiving of what I send. I do the same in all honesty and I always felt stupid because I just KNEW that you weren’t doing the same. But now I know… so…. *smiles*

 

And for the holidays, things actually quite down around the base as far as demands and orders go. We kind of have free range for the most part. Honestly…. being down there with you and Safaa, that wouldn’t be weird? To just have me… there? I mean, we hardly really just know each other and I… I just… I would love it. A lot.

 

And Zayn what do you mena do you stand a chance with me? Have you seen yourself. Surely, you’re no idiot, and you’re obviously not blind, Zayn. You’re beautiful. Really and truly. 

 

BEAUTIFUL

And no, you didn’t distract me to that extent Zayn…. though I came close to running over a dog or two on more than one occasion….

 

Maybe you shouldn’t get me those turtles after all.

 

And you have low confidence for what? Zayn… I can’t express to you enough through a letter why you’re so foolish to even think that for a moment. Maybe….when I come down there, we can talk about that...really talk about it…

 

And there is no way on this earth I could ever regret meeting you. I simply meant that I regret the abundance of awkward and weird I was instilled with at birth, you have nothing to do with that other than the fact that you bring it out the worst and the most.

 

And although I can’t see it, you’re wink was really cute.

 

P.S The whole Skype thing is a really great idea! My Skype is (majorpayne0829). Add me as soon as possible, and let’s finally meet face-to-face! If you could count that as face-to-face...

 

Your Soldier,

 

L.J.P.

12/1/13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a real life situation!!! (Not actual real life though, just a story real life... AWKWARD ME! BYE!)


	14. Skype Date

Zayn was beyond nervous. He'd added Liam on Skype a few days ago, and they'd planned on actually Skyping today. He would finally be getting to see Liam, lik, kind of in person.a He was happy, but he was so nervous. What if Liam stood him up and din't call? Or what if he tough Zayn wasn't good enough? From just the letters and pictures they'd exchanged, Zayn could tll that Liam was perfct. Not only was he extremely good looking- his hairlooked so soft, his eyes were such a gorgeous brown, his perfectly sculpted jawline was littered with scruff that gave him the perfect manly appearance, his muscles were toned to perfection, and his lips, the bottom one sepecially, looked so soft and plump and sweet- but form the way he spoke to Zayn in the letters, Zayn knew Liam was amazingly sweet, passionate, and all aroubnd lovely. Even after everyhtiong he'd been through before the Armny, he was still so strong and loving. Zayn was afraid that after today,Liam would decide that he was too good for him, which he was in Zayns eyes, and never weant to talk to him again. Liam was perfect and Zayn was.,.. nothing, except worthless and broken.

Zayn had decided that he didn't want to deal with the rejection and was going to send Liam a message and tell him that he'd gotten busy all of a sudden. Before he could, though, a call came through and Liam's profile picture popped onto the screen. Before Zayn could hyperventilate and back out, he forced himself to answer. There on his screen, was a real life (kind of) Liam. He was smiling like he'd been waiting for this. Zayn decided that he was even more beautiful now than he'd ever thought.

"Uh, hi." Zayn said quietly, waving nervously at the screen.

"Wow. Hi." Liam said "You, uh, you look, um nice..." He blabbered, turning red.

Zayn laughed quietly. "Thanks. Sam,e. And by the way, I totally called it!" He smiled brightly, eyes scanning the screen.

"Huh?" Liam questioned, confused.

"I told you before that I was sure your blush would be attractive. And it is, os, I called it." Zayn smiled.

Liam laughed, loud and deep, then covered his mouth with his hand,. "My roomates are trying to sleep and I'm really loud. Sorry, guys." Liam apologized. In the background, Zayn heard a chorus of, "It's fine!" folloeed by a rather loud "That's the guy you're always talking about, don't sweat it! Non-stop, man! He talks about you non-stop! Everyone laughs while Zayn and Liam both blush. "I don't talk about you that much, I swear." Liam mumbles quickly. Someone scoffs loudly, causing everyone to laugh again.

"It's fine. Kinda cute and endearing, actually." Zayn laughed, blushing.

"And you say my blush is cute. That was extremely cute of you!" Liam laughs, making Zayn laugh, too.

"Well, thank you but yours is one hundred times sexier. I see pretty much everything about you is sexy." Zayn smirks, having lost all of his shyness and gained a hell of a lot of courage.

Liam choked on air and spluttered until his airway was clear and he could breath again. "Uh, thanks. You're sexy, too. Like, really sexy." Liam said a little too loudly.

"Liam, mate, sorry to disturbe all your sexual tension here. But we have to be up in like, two hours, and some of us are really tired and need sleep to function. So could you maybe keep it down with lover boy?" Someone said out of the darkness, causing Zayn to blush and laugh.

"Uh, yeah. Shit, two hours is not very long..." Liam says quietly, laughing at his friends.

"Yeah, go to sleep. We can do this again whenever you have time or whatever, maybe during the day so you don't interrupt someone sleep?" Zayn said, trying not to be too loud.

"Wait! Were... Were you serious about me coming down to visit you and Safaa whenever I have a break?" Liam asks nervously.

"Uh, yeah. Let me know what you decide, when you decide. Night, Liam." Zayn says, ending the call when Liam tells him goodnight back.

Just as Zayn is about to close his laptop, there's a beep from his computer and he sees a message from Liam.

majorpayne0829: Goodnight, Zaynie. Can't wait to talk to you again! xx Your Soldier

Zayn smiles and closes his laptop.


	15. Letter 13

Dear Liam,

So after the whole Skype thing between us, I have officially decided that we can't Skype anymore. We're entirely too loud and your friends need to rest. So, no more Skype for us.

But I did have a lot of fun talking to you and your mates seem nice. I hope they didn't give you too much shit?

Now, back to your previous letter:

I could never move on from you, Liam. I feel like we're connected now. I know that may sound weird, but it's true. I'm glad I'm not the only person it makes sense to, cause I don't think I could be able to handle that this far along.

I couldn't help it, Liam. I'd gotten so attached to you and I thought that you were gone for good and that I'd never get to write you again, or read one of your letters again, or see you, or anything! But like I said, never again. Safaa needs someone strong in her life to guide her and help her through. The last thing she needs is the example I set for her, so I have to stop setting it. Because she deserves so much more than that. And can we NOT talk about your funeral? I hate that subject a lot. We just have to be positive and not think about the risks. You're gonna make it out alive, come and live with Safaa and I, and we're gonna be a big, happy family! Okay? You'll be good for Safaa, way better than I am.

Well, lucky for you, you are most definitely needed here. And now you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. *evil laugh* But if you want to go, you can?

And this is where you'll get a real feel for how pathetic and stupid I am because, YOU JUST CALLED ME BABE! THIS IS SO IMPORTANT AND I SOUND SO GIRLY BUT I DON'T EVEN CARE CAUSE YOU CALLED ME BABE! Okay, sorry, I'm finished. That was so weird but I had to, couldn't hold it in...

You're lying! You don't get that excited over me, right? Cause why would you? Me being excited over you makes sense, but vice versa? No, it doesn't add up! Don't lie to me and get my hopes up for nothing, Lilo!

Just let me know when your base has holiday and I'll make sure everything is set right and good enough for you to come here! Safaa and I are really looking forward to it, Liam.

Yeah, those turtles are out of the deal. You don't need to deal with animals, you can barely deal with yourself and now you've added me to the mix. No animals for you for a while.

Okay, yay. I thought you meant meeting me was a regret. I was so hurt for a bit.

Me having bad confidence makes sense. If there were a reason for me to have good confidence, I wouldn't be single right now. Do you know my last boyfriend was at least two years ago? And he left me for some girl. She was gorgeous, so I understand why he did it...

P.S.- Okay, so somehow, I got this huge burst of confidence and my hand won't stop writing this so I'm gonna do this before I can force myself to back out of it. I know this is really unconventional and stupid and really not romantic and cute of anything like that, but since we both realized we stand chances with each other (I still don't see why you thought you wouldn't or how I do, but...) maybe we could make this real? Like, make us a couple? Only if you want to, though. You could be my Lilo and I'll be your Stitch (I always thought they were sort of in a relationship anyways...) But like, if you don't want to, I understand totally. Just curious. Okay, my hand is slowing down and my mind is screaming at me to redo this letter and not put this in it, so I'm gonna go now. Love you, Liam! Bye!

~Stitch/Zaynie Poo

{1.20.14}


	16. Letter 14

Dear Zayn.

 

Babe, worry entirely too much, yeah, they need their rest and all that… but I’m talking to you… so they should understand that, yeah?

And well… define shit? They kind of, uhmm. A lot of sex jokes. Penis and all that. They’re nice,, yeah… but no.

 

Oh thank God, because with me awkward, nerd-like tendencies, well, I just kind of assumed that you’d tire of me sooner than I would’ve liked. Thanks for proving me wrong, Zayn.

 

Zayn, you’ve become an anchor for me, you know. I can’t fathom even the thought of not hearing from you, or not writing you, or not giving you peace of mind. And what you showed her is the exact example she needs in her life. You’re showing her that things get hard and you’ll want to just fall and crumble and remain broken. But you can’t. You vry for a moment and allow yourself to wallow in self pity, and then you get back up and continue on, stronger than ever. That’s what you’re showing her, Zayn. That is the perfect example. And alright, no more funeral talk *smiles*. But Zayn, listen. You can’t keep putting yourself down, alright? I’ve told you this before, and I’ll keep saying it until you finally believe me: You are perfect, you are worthy, you are good enough. And I’ll be damned if someone ever makes you think otherwise.  
  


Who said I didn’t like the idea of being with you? I don’t consider that being “stuck”, I consider it being… safe. And was that okay to say? I’m not going anywhere, babe. Promise.

 

I was so worried I just pulled the wrong move by giving you a little pet name, because I didn’t know if it was too soon, I didn’t think you’d like it, and I just. I’m rambling again.

 

Are you kidding me? When I finally got your letter in the mail, after the postal service being held up and backed up with about 3 months worth of mail, I literally jumped in the air and kissed the envelope. I held it to my chest, Zayn. So yes, Stitch, I do get very excited (:

 

What about a puppy? I think I can do a bit better with something like that, please? *does puppy dog face* (and yes, I managed to snap a picture of me doing just that)

 

You can never regret finding happiness, love. Ever.

 

You understand why he did? Well, that makes one of us. You are so perfect, God. You don’t even get it. I could care less about the fact that I’m getting highly sappy and sentimental, because you need to know this: You’re beautiful. And no, I don’t mean in the girly “ omg, you’re so beautiful?” type of way. I mean… seeing you on Skype,and just writing these letters, and knowing about you what all I do, I can see your beauty and. And I love that it seems to shine brightest with me…

 

Zayn, I know you just did not ask me out through a Letter. And then go and call it not romantic, and stupid and what not. Zayn… yes. I’m not sure how this is going to work, and I don’t know how to even relationship. But I’ll figure this out with you as we go along, if you’ll let me?

 

Zayn, you’re all that I want right now. Jesus fucking Christ, yes.

 

I.. I love you too, Zayn. Yeah, I think I do a lot, actually….

 

P.S. ZAYN, BABE, WE’RE BOYFRIENDS!

 

Stay beautiful, Your Soldier/Boyfriend,

 

L.J.P.

  
2/3/14


	17. Letter 15

Dear Lilo (hehe),

I mean, I guess, but still. I don't want them slacking and getting in trouble because of us, or rather, me...

Ha, penis jokes! Those are always nice, yeah?

Damn you, Liam. Damn you and your ability to make me all blushy right now! But seriously, I keep fucking up, Liam! I have to get strong for her, if I don't, she's gonna think the way to live right is to just cry over everything, but that gets you nowhere and she deserves to go everywhere... I just have to show her that she can. And I will. I won't let her down again, really this time!

Safe. For once in my life, I'm safe... Either you're crazy, or you really think that I'm the safe option. Probably the first, cause I'm sure I'm far from safe!

Yes, it's okay! It's beyond okay, it's amazing! And I hate you for making me act like a prepubescent teenaged girl... And your rambling is cute!

You're killing me, Liam! Well, Lilo! You are now forever dubbed Lilo, okay? But seriously, stop, (Or don't, I don't mind!)

A puppy, that could definitely work, maybe... We'll see, Liam. You better take care of it, too! Promise?

I blame you for all of my troubles in life, you know? You make me so sappy and feminine and girly and you should stop that! It's not good for my health! And no, I'm far from beautiful in any way or perfect at all... In fact, I'm the exact opposite of both. If I was, would he have left me for a girl after he said he was gay? I'm almost positive he knew that I liked him a lot and only got with me for sex, cause after we did that a few times, he left and never said anything else to me, other than a few snide remarks when he caught me looking at the two of them together in school... And it shines bright with you because you bring out the best in me, without even being here! It makes me wonder how it'll be when you're actually here...

You don't know how to 'relationship', Liam? Really? I highly doubt that. You're probably an expert on relationshipping by now, yeah? Yeah. But holy hell, I can't even explain how happy I am right now that you said yes, like, what even? That makes two of us, we just have to let this play out as we go, but I think maybe we can definitely do it!

I didn't know it before, but you're all I think I've ever wanted/needed, Liam. Honestly, yeah... Having Safaa do this thing was the best thing to happen to me in so long, ever, basically... I don't know if this is gonna be weird or what, but I love you, too. And I think I have for a while, Liam...

P.S.- Yeah, that looks amazing, and probably sounds even better!

Bye, babe!

Stitch/Zaynie Poo (Safaa still makes me put it! -.-)

(2.12.14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this has a totally different date, but I wanted to do a double update to say sorry for the wait, so just pretend!


	18. Chapter 16

Dear Zayn,

 

You’re my boyfriend now, no? So they should respect that. Just last week, one of my buddies was caught having Skype sex with his girlfriend, and well, after that, we’ve allowed a lot to slide, so no need to worry (:

 

No when you’re the butt of them -.-

 

*sigh* Will I forever have to undergo your constant self hate, if you could call it that? When I finally get the chance to come down there to you all, God, I’ll show you, more than probably needed, just how strong you can be… in multiple ways...so many times… until you finally believe it. I swear it.

 

No, no, you’re safe. For me, and with me. Even though we’re almost worlds apart, you’re so safe here *points to chest*. Guaranteed.

 

I’ve blushed at a piece of paper. That’s another level of charmer you’ve got going for you, Zayn.

 

Oh really?! You’ve considered it! Oh yes, yesyesyesyes, I’ll take proper care of it, I promise you!

 

Well you know what? He was stupid, foolish, and idiotic for doing that. Anyone who can’t see your worth, your beauty, your capability of being so much more than worthy, is truly...well, a fucking idiot. And I’m glad you say that, because no doubt I feel the exact same way...and when I actually get to you… well… *tries to wink seductively and most likely fails*

 

Actually...uhmm… you’re my first real relationship. Or, my first relationship period, really. I’ve never really done this before, so I’m just trying to do this little by little.

 

Oh Zayn, babe, you’ve got me completely smitten. I agree… totally. If it hadn’t been for Safaa, I don’t know if I would’ve ever found the amount of happiness that I have… tell her I say thank you , haha <3

 

Bye, love….. I love you, and I can’t wait ‘till I finally see you… maybe sooner than you think.

  
Your Soldier, L.J.P (a.k.a Stitch)


	19. Chapter 17

Lilo,

You’re right, you’re right. They should be alright with it. And speaking of Skype sex… Haha, I’m kidding! I think I’d rather wait! *bad wink* I’m a shit winker, don’t judge me.

Well, I’m not, so they’re funny! But seriously, tell them I said to stop or I’ll make sure to ruin every single night for them, no joke.

It’s not really self hate… Just the hard truth, self inflicted. May as well do it, that way it’ll be a lot less painful when someone else does. Hell, Liam, that sounded so sexual. Don’t you dare try to seduce me right now!

Safe. God, I love the thought of that. Like, probably more than you know. Haven’t had much safety in a long while, I don’t really know how to handle this, to be honest. But I’m gonna do what I can and make the best of what I have while I have it.

Yeah. I’m full of charm! Probably the most charming person ever, right? Haha, I don’t even know what I’m doing right now!

You better, or I’ll take it away. I will not tolerate dead animals, Liam! Not at all, so take good care of it! When  it actually comes… If it does, which I’m still debating right now. But we’ll see.

That may have been the sweetest, deepest. most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, Liam. I don’t think I can wait much longer for you to get here! Yet, it;s flirtacious. Do you feel that tension, Liam? Do you feel it, because I do. And I quite like it.

I actually refuse to believe that, how the hell have you not had a relationship before?

She says you’re welcome and that she can’t wait to meet you, finally. She isn’t the only one, babe.

I love you, as well, Li! And don’t tease me. What do you mean ‘sooner than I think’? When are you coming? Like, do you know around when? Because I need this to happen, and soon.

Okay, I’m gonna go now. But I love you, bye babe!

Zaynie Poo/Stitch

(3.17.2014)

 


	20. Letter 18

I remember you saying you’re a bad winker babe, that’s alright. I adore you all the same, fucked up eye wink or not (: And uhmm… Skype sex isn’t totally out of the question...for the record…

Hahaha, it’s okay babe, I always make sure that they’re not going too far, promise.

As much sense as that makes to you, it makes none to me, because to me you’re perfect. Pure perfection. And honestly, looking back on it, that DID sound so sexual, but I didn’t mean it like that ...entirely…

And honestly, Zayn, if that’s all we can do for now, then I’m willing to do it because its you. Babe, we’re gonna just figure everything out as we go along, remember? I’m not giving up on this… on you. Kay?

The fact that you’re ridiculously lost is so endearing, you don’t even know… wow..

Okay, see, with dogs, to me, they’re about as close as you can get to caring for a human, without actually caring for a human, so because of that, I’m not gonna let this one slip away from me, PROMISE! Just say yes, babe. Pleaseeeee? *does puppy dog face*

And I honestly can’t wait to GET to you… sooner than you might think (; And I hate to ruin the sexy time thing we have going on here, but reading that, the first thing that came to my mind was “ Can you feel it Mr. Krabs, can you feel it Mr. Krabs?”, oh my gosh I have to stop watching cartoons, I am so sorry, I don’t know what that just was, Jesus.

But I quite like it too <3

Well… growing up the way I did made me highly reclusive. I mean, yeah, I was a little sociable here and there, but that was only when I absolutely had to be. I had trust issues, I was ridiculously shy, but the army broke me of that…. and well, here we are :3

Wow… I owe a lot to Safaa, don’t I? I mean, after all… I wouldn’t be with you if she never did what she did… I’m treating her to ice cream the first night I’m there… both of you, actually. Would that be alright? It wouldn’t be just the most proper date… but its something, right?

All I’m gonna tell you is this: You’ll be seeing your soldier SOON. Be ready.

I love you, Zayn.

Your Soldier/ Lilo

**  
3/20/14**


	21. Letter 19

Liam,

Don’t make fun of my bad winking, hmph. Yes, the picture is me pouting, Safaa takes good pictures! No, no Skype sex cause that’s just mean to tease me like that!

Okay, as long as it’s just for fun.

If that’s what you wanna think, I’m not gonna stop you, cause I finally have something good, I’m not about to let it go. You dirty bastard, wait until I see you!

You really make me happy, how is it even possible to be this happy when I’ve never even touched you, or seen you other than on a computer screen?! I’m not giving up either, never.

Well, guess we’ll be doing the whole, endearing love thing a lot, because I’m pretty much always lost!

We’ll see… Human dogs, you make no sense.

Damn it, Liam! Ruining our sexy moments! It’s hard enough to have a romantic moment like this on paper, but we do it and you bring Spongebob into this! But you’re right, it does remind me of that!

That makes sense, I suppose. But I still don’t see that! And now I’m getting upset because I remembered about your childhood and I still hate that you had go through that and your parents are terrible, I’m so sorry, love!

That’s actually a perfect first date! The two most important people I have in my life, the two people who mean anything to me now, on such a special, important day. Yes, I would love that, and I think Safaa would, too!

I think you should just tell me, because I can’t handle the suspense, I need to know!

I love you, Lilo! Bye

Love,

Zaynie Poo/Stich

(3.22.2014)


	22. Letter 20

Babe,

I shall forever make fun of your terrible ability, or lack thereof, to wink. And God… that pouty face...your bottom lip...wow. There are so many ways I want to see your face. So many faces I bet you could make, Skype or not (; (now THAT, my dear Zayn, is proper teasing).

Always, just for fun.

I’m glad you’re FINALLY not being so reluctant to listen to me anymore ,babe. And noooooo, wait until I see YOU. Just wait ‘till I get my hands on you, I swear I’m never letting go.

Honestly, I haven’t experienced happiness like this in a LONG time, Zayn. I don’t know how it’s possible either, honestly. But I can spend as long as you’ll allow me to figure it out, if you’ll let me.

Well, I’m glad, and I don’t mind. I think confusion looks adorable on you, babe. <3

I make plenty of sense in my comparisons, thank you very much, sir.

I’m sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry, I just...it reminded me of it, so I just couldn’t NOT do it… Sorryyyyyyy.

Well, that was then and you’re my now, and I’m no longer focusing on it, so i don’t want you to either, okay, Zayn?

Okay, then its a date (: Tell Safaa I can’t wait to see her!

I love you, Stitch, bye, see you later!

Love,

Your Soldier

3/31/14

 


	23. Surprise Visit Pt. 1

Zayn smiled down at the box of letters in his hands, the memories of he and Liam’s conversations flooding back. Every letter, every picture. Everything in the box held a memory that he cherished.

Zayn looked up, the smile still on his face, when he heard Safaa in her room, giggling loudly. There were little feet pattering and Zayn looked behind himself at the hallway, laughing when he saw a wide-eyed Safaa and her ‘best friend’ running towards him.

She came to a stop a few feet in front of Zayn, laughing uncontrollably as ‘he’ bumped into the back of her legs. “Zaynie Poo, can we go outside,” she asked sweetly, hands behind her back as she played with ‘his’ hair.

Zayn laughed and nodded, watching fondly as the two of them ran out of the kitchen and into the backyard. “Watch him good, Saf, don’t let him in the street,” Zayn yelled out behind the two.

His thoughts roamed back to the last few months and the changes they’d brought. Before he could dwell on that and get all emotional, he switched his thoughts to Liam. He was wonderful, so sweet and adorable, and dorky, and gorgeous, and Zayn was a rambling idiot even in his thoughts, but it was okay because he really liked Liam.

As soon as Zayn was about to start writing a response to Liam’s last letter, there was a knock on the door and Zayn got up to open it. The neighbors were at work and Niall had went home to Ireland for the week to visit his family, not that he even knocked anyways.

Zayn opened the door, his mouth hanging open when he saw a familiar friendly face smiling back at him.

“Too soon?” Liam smiled at Zayn’s surprised face, walking into the house when Zayn stepped out of the way and taking it all in. It wasn’t nearly as small as he thought it would’ve been, what with only Zayn and Safaa living in it.

“It’s the same house. Ya know, the same one we all lived in before… all of that happened,” Zayn said sadly, playing with his fingers.

Liams smile fell and he walked forward, wrapping Zayn in a tight hug, rubbing his back in the most comfortable way he could.

Zayn was a bit surprised, but stayed in the embrace, nonetheless. Liam was strong and warm, more so than Zayn had imagined. It felt nice to be held like this after so long, and he just melted into it. “Why didn’t you skype me and tell me you were coming? I could have cleaned up and cooked, or at least ordered takeout. I feel like this is a terrible first impression,” Zayn joked, hugging Liam back.

“Because the element of surprise is always more intriguing, never knowing what you’d be walking in to. It’ll always be like that outside of my control, so why not do all I can to get used to it.” Liam said, smiling when he felt Zayn grin against his chest.

“I’m willing to bet that’s something they taught you in the army, right?” He laughed when Liam mumbled a ‘yeah, but let me have it’ and pulled away.

“There’s someone who’s been dying to meet you, let me go get them,” Zayn said, walking to the door and leaving Liam to wonder who the second person was. “Saf, you guys c’mere. Someone’s here,” he yelled into the backyard.

Liam beamed, almost as excited to meet Safaa as he was to meet Zayn. _Almost_. When he saw her, his smile got even bigger. She was basically Zayn’s carbon copy in girl form. She was gorgeous, just like her brother.

When Safaa saw Liam, her mouth fell open, making Liam laugh because not only did she look just like Zayn, she acted just like him, too. “Safaa,” Zayn began quietly, “this is Liam.”

Safaa ran straight into Liam’s arms, and he picked her up, holding her to his chest like she was his own sister, or even child.

Zayn smiled as he watched the two of them, it really was adorable. As many times as he’d imagined this moment, he’d never expected it to be this sweet, or quiet.

As Liam was putting Safaa back on the ground, ‘he’ came running in, jumping up on Safaa. Liam’s eyes lit up, and his smile got incredibly big. “That’s Loki, our puppy,” Safaa said excitedly, wanting to be the one to tell Liam the news. At the mention of his name, the small dog jumped up to lick at Safaa’s face.

Liam beamed and sat cross legged on the floor. Loki went and sniffed around him, deeming him safe enough to lick when Safaa went and sat in his lap. “Zaynie Poo went and bought him a long time ago, when you sent the picture of you pouting. He said you really wanted a puppy and that I’d have to help you so you don’t kill him like you did the turtle’s,” she rambled.

Liam smiled up at Zayn, fond as he watched him blush and avoid eye contact. “Promise he’ll be alright, babe, not gonna kill him like the turtles.”

Safaa coo’d at Liam calling Zayn ‘babe’, making Zayn blush harder as he turned and headed into the kitchen. “You guys hungry? Must’ve had a long journey, Li, we can go out or I can cook, whichever you prefer.”

Liam quietly urged Safaa and Loki to her room, standing up and following Zayn into the kitchen. He walked right up behind him, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s small waist. “Like I said before,” he whispered, “I’m not experienced with relationships, so tell me if this isn’t okay at all, yeah?”

Zayn nodded, but melted further into Liam, so he took that as an okay. “I wanna cook for you, have a proper welcoming, yeah? Like, I’ve been waiting for you to tell me you were gonna come round, and you just showed up unexpected, so I didn’t get to like, prepare anything special for you. But since you’re here now, I want you to have an amazing homecoming.”

“Homecoming,” Liam mused out loud, his eyes starry and far away. “I’ve finally found a home.”

Zayn nodded, turning in Liam’s arms to face him, cupping his face. “I told you this would be your home, love, and I meant that. Now, can I kiss you?”

Liams smiled widened even more, if possible, and he nodded, leaning to meet his lips halfway with Zayns. They kissed for a long while, only pulling away when Safaa giggled in the doorway. “Zaynie Poo, Ms. Gregory called and said they were having a lock in at the community center tonight and she’d come pick me up if you said I could go. Can I, please?”

Zayn looked up at Liam, biting his lip. “An amazing homecoming indeed,” he whispered, so only Liam would hear. “Yeah Saf, go call her and get your things, you can go.”

Liam’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he stared at Zayn until he was sure Safaa was out of earshot. “Indeed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER FOR THIS, BUT I JUST GOT INSPIRATION AND TIME AGAIN!


End file.
